MPEG-H is a group of standards being developed by the ISO/IED Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG), and is often referred to as ISO/IEC 23008. MPEG-H includes a number of different parts. MPEG-H standards include a digital format/container standard, a video compression standard, and an audio compression standard. Part 1 (MPEG-H Part 1 (ISO/IEC 23008-1)) is MPEG media transport (MMT). MMT is a media streaming format for the transport and delivery of coded media data for multimedia services over heterogeneous packet-switched networks. MMT deployments can include, for example, traditional broadcast TV service and internet streaming. To support desired business models for such services, splicing features such advertisement (Ad) insertion (e.g., pre-roll and mid-roll ad insertion, program editing, and program switching), are desired to support integration of the services.
Error correction, such as application layer forward error correction (AL-FEC), can be used in conjunction with MMT. However, some approaches add the FEC as a layer on top of the MMT packages. Therefore, performing splicing features often requires processing the FEC layer prior to being able to process the MMT packages. Additionally, existing techniques may not provide and/or support sufficient splicing capabilities needed by encoding devices to support these services. For example, encoding devices may need to perform compression encoding, FEC encoding, and MMTP packetizing.